A Completely Original Story About Two Bronies In Equestria (William)
by TheNighttailBrony
Summary: Two Bronies wake up to find themselves in Equestria. One a Marine and an Asshole, the other a normal brony. How will thay fare? -Rated M for language, use of Alcohol, and (some) violence


Chapter 1

I woke up in a tree.

I didn't know how I got stuck, or why. But i was stuck in that tree for a few hours. In that few hours, I was able to see I was stuck in a dense, dim, damp, yet colorful forest, the only sounds being the occasional hoot or growl, until I heard a rustling beneath me...

I couldn't believe my eyes.

My friend Tyler was near the base of the tree, going through a backpack and a duffle bag. _Do I have anything?_ I thought. I looked around. A backpack of my own was hanging from a branch a few feet away. _how did I not notice that before? _I asked myself before remembering Tyler.

"Hey, Tyler! A little help here?" I called down to him.

"Oh, hey William." he said. A pause.

"Soooo... are you going to help me?"

Well I _could_..." he trailed off.

"But you're not, are you?" I asked, starting to realize I had to take this into my own hooves... wait, hands.

"Nope." he said flatly, but with a smile.

After a couple of minutes of struggling, a loud _Snap!_, and a short fall, I managed to free myself, landing on my head, groaning in pain.

"That looked like it hurt." Tyler said, still grinning.

"It did." I replied, annoyed at his amusement in my pain. Remembering the backpack, I stood up and gave the tree a good kick. The Backpack fell on my head, knocking me back to the ground, only making my head hurt more.

"Too bad I don't care." Tyler said as he walked over to his stuff. I decided to look through what I had. A laptop, a 3DS with several games, a dozen... rainbow cupcakes... a Kindle, my phone, earbuds and a camera.

"You know, you can be a real ass sometimes." I said, looking up at Tyler. I began to notice something- no some_one_- no, some_**pony**_ walking up behind him, looking dumbfounded at us. She had a purple mane, light purple coat, and a horn...

"Twilight... Sparkle?" I said, but neither her nor Tyler heard me. Tyler said something about a special talent and Equestria, but I didn't hear all of it.

"...But you are in Equestria." Twilight said.

Tyler turned to look at her. "God f*cking dammit." he said, turning to me. "William, I blame you."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Why not?" he said.

_Figures, _I thought, _he's always been this way, ever since we met 7 years ago in high school. _We became friends in 10th grade, shortly after i became a brony. He trolled be about it at first, but then he grew to like the show and actually wrote several fanfictions based off of it as well as other things.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Twilight asked.

"I'm a demon straight out of hell." Tyler told her.

_Dammit tyler, don't scare her! _I thought.

"What-" Twilight began.

"Don't question anything he says... or does for that matter. He's pretty much an asshole version of Pinkie Pie." I explained.

"First, how do you know Pinkie Pie? Second, what are you? And third, what's an asshole?"

I mentally kicked myself... twice for that.

"Um... an asshole is a person, or pony, in this world, who takes enjoyment out of others' suffering and humiliation." I explained.

"That sounds really mean." Twilight said.

"He can be." _Quite often, in fact, _I added to myself while shooting him a glare, "But once you get to know him, he's actually a nice guy. Oh, also, before you ask him anything, make sure you're prepared for the answer. He's... slightly insane." I made a circle with my finger by my ear for good measure.

"He is?"

"Of course I am," Tyler said, "in the last 30 seconds, I've figured out 572 different ways to kill you. Would you like a demonstration?" Tyler said.

_Again, you're scaring her! _I thought.

"N-n-no thanks." Twilight stammered. She cleared her throat. "You still haven't answered my questions."

"Oh, right. Tyler and I are humans and we live on a planet called Earth. Where we come from, Twilight, you and your friends go on adventures on a TV show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. We know Pinkie Pie as your crazy, party-loving friend, as well as your other friends Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy." I looked over to Tyler, who was staring off into space. "Sorry to change the subject, Twi, but can Tyler and I stay with you in the library? We don't know how long we'll be here and it'd be nice to have a roof over our heads."

"Hmm..." Twilight thought for a few moments. "I'll have to pull out the extra bed and you'll have to share, but sure, you can stay for the time being." _Tyler won't like sharing that bed. _I thought.

"Thank you, Twilight! Hey Tyler! ...Tyler?" I called over to him, but he was still staring at who-knows-what. I tapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, Twilight's giving us a place to stay." He got his stuff, I got my backpack, and we started following Twilight to Ponyville.

"So, humans in your world watch ponies in my world? How does that work?" Twilight asked.

"Well, you see, kids and teens (mostly teens) watch the show on devices called TVs, or televisions, used to convey information and entertain. THe show you and your friends star in is an animated show, meaning it's drawn to look similar to real life, but isn't. Friendship is Magic depicts your friends' daily lives and struggles to learn important lessons... what?" Twilight was staring at my shirt.

"Hm? Oh! Sorry! I was listening, but then I saw the creature on your shirt. What is it?" she asked.

I looked down at it. "Oh, this is a pokemon called Yvetal. I got this shirt when-" I didn't even notice we were in Ponyville before I was cut off by a pink blur.

"I'veneverseenponieslikeyoubefore! AreyounewtoPonyville? OhmygoshthatmeansIhavetothrowyouaparty! Bye!" was all I got before she was gone again.

I took me a moment to figure out what just happened, but Tyler, put it best when he said:

"Processing... processing... processing... processing... error, error, error. Mind has been overly fucked, shutting down for repairs."

Both Twilight and I had confused looks on our faces, while Tyler's head was down. But then he perked back up and continued walking. Twilight glanced at me, still confused, I shrugged and went to catch up with Tyler.

These sudden outbursts from both Pinkie Pie and Tyler had gotten him and I some stares. Some ponies even looked afraid of him Tyler, causing them to run into their homes, locking the doors behind them. I decided to try and ignore this, and instead focused on following Twilight to the library.

Which, by the way, was HUGE. I looked so much smaller in the show, but standing in front of it, it had to be four stories tall! Even so, the doorway was short. I had to crouch down a bit to get through. Looking around, I noticed another difference. There had to be at least _three times_ the amount of books seen in the show, and they were EVERYWHERE. On the walls, tables, shelves, the floor, the ceiling... seriously. There were shelves with books in them in the ceiling defying gravity. Anyway...

"Hey Twilight," Tyler said,"these are some nice books you have here... it would be a shame if something happened to them." He put his stuff down on a nearby table.

_Dammit Tyler, don't even think about it! _I thought.

"Yes, they are nice, and it would be a shame if something were to happen to them. Some of them are rare." Twilight said, walking into her kitchen. "Would either of you like something to drink?" she called.

"Water, please." I replied.

"Only if that thing is you." Tyler said.

_What? Tyler... do you realize how creepy that sounds? _I thought. _Either that, or incredibly stupid._

"I'm fine." he said, realizing his mistake. He began to look at several books, taking them off their shelves and reading them. A few seconds later, Twilight came out of the kitchen levitating two glasses of water,giving one to me.

"Thanks."

"Hey, what's that on your shirt?" I heard a voice ask me.

I looked around, then down "Oh, hi Spike." I said. I was slightly surprised. His first question wasn't 'who/what are you' or 'what's your name,' it was 'what's that on your shirt.' I chuckled a bit. "Well, Spike, like I was telling Twilight earlier, this," I pointed at the pokemon on my shirt, "is a pokemon named Yvetal. I got the shirt when I pre-ordered Pokemon Y a few years back.

"What's a pokemon?" Spike asked

"Hoo, boy..." _What have I gotten myself into? _"Well...

I spent the next few hours explaining nearly everything about Pokemon to Spike, from the games, to the anime, training, types, strengths, weaknesses, everything. Every now and then I looked up to see Twilight talking with Tyler about... well I didn't know what. I craned my head once to look at the spine of one of the books. Some philosophy book.

_Wait, philosophy? We're all fucked! _ I thought. _Well, maybe not... but there's still a chance!_

"Hey, Will? What's up?" Spike asked.

"Huh? O-oh nothing." I replied "Now the thing about evolution is..."

An hour or so later, Twilight said she and Spike had to run an errand, So I decided to play said copy of Pokemon Y until the got back. Tyler, lost in the books, didn't notice them leave until a short time later. He looked up from the one he was reading and stretched.

"Hey, where are Twilight and Spike?" he asked.

"They went out for a bit." I replied, being purposely vague.

"I can see that dumbass, but where?"

"I don't know. Twilight just said-"

"Fine, be like that. I see how it is" he cut me off. He went into his duffel bag and pulled out a military uniform, an undershirt, and boots. He found the bathroom and quickly changed.

"So, what now?" he asked, but before i could respond, there was a knocking at the door. Setting my 3DS down, I got up and walked over to open it. Outside were two birds holding banner that said 'Follow Us.'

"Hmm..." I turned to Tyler. "Where do you think they're leading us? ONe of Pinkie's parties at Sugarcube Corner?" i asked him.

"Nooo... they're taking us to Shangri La to learn the secrets of immortality..." He said sarcastically, "Of fucking course they are." I saw one of the birds flinch at this, but it recovered _Damn, Tyler, _I thought, _Language! _

We followed the birds to, you guessed it, Sugarcube Corner. As we got closer, the birds flew inside. From what we could see through the window they flew through, it was almost completely dark inside.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Tyler said.

"Uh oh, that's bad." I replied, unsure.

"You haven't even heard the plan yet.

"I don't need to. Almost any plan made by you is a bad plan."

"Just wait here for two minutes." he said, climbing in through the back window.

"What are you doing now, Tyler?" I said to myself. I sighed and decided to walk through the front door.

"SURPRISE!" I heard a few dozen ponies yell.

I also heard Tyler say "son of a bitch!" from the back of the room, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
